


Blueberry Lemonade

by somniumfaults



Series: Assorted Ensemble Stars CGL Fics [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Amagi Hiiro, Age Play Little Amagi Rinne, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver/little, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, i was Experimenting..., ig its the catch all tag on ao3, non-traditional age play dynamics, request for anon, that's not really right but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: Hiiro knew this was the reason why he had been blessed with being the safe space Rinne could find comfort in. He was the one who he could come to at the end of the day and melt all his worries away with. For Hiiro, it was the least he could do after all his nii-san had done for him in the past.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro & Amagi Rinne
Series: Assorted Ensemble Stars CGL Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Blueberry Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy this was a time to write! it's all very pointless, so I was never really sure where to stop LOL
> 
> this was a request for an anon and is also a revamped version of a previous experimental project I had started a long while ago and never finished. hope it turned out okay in the end lol! the dynamics here are very different from the traditional daddy/little boy dynamic one usually sees, as I was trying to experiment with writing cgl without relying on these titles! i have no idea if i succeeded LOL but feel free to let me know if you think i did! or if i didn't. that's cool too!
> 
> enjoy!

Rinne always had a hard time regressing.

Littlespace was difficult for him. It was something about vulnerability, Hiiro thinks. Being in a space in which all of ones walls come down, and everything that you are is put into the hands of one person––one person who could easily hurt you if they wanted to. It was scary. Rinne wasn't used to being the person who was allowed to slow down and forget the pressures of the outside world, even after all these years away from home. No, perhaps it had made things worse even.

Regardless, Hiiro knew this was the reason why he had been blessed with being the safe space Rinne could find comfort in. He was the one who he could come to at the end of the day and melt all his worries away with. For Hiiro, it was the least he could do after all his nii-san had done for him in the past.

"Nii-san, over here."

Hiiro cupped Rinne's face and tugged it towards him, forcing Rinne's disgruntled gaze away from the television that was currently airing a new episode of some children's show. A frown was etched deeply in his face at having to stop paying attention to his cartoon, but with the whine that came out of his mouth immediately after, it was hard for Hiiro to see it as anything else but a cutely indignant pout.

"It's just for a little bit, I promise," his hands came back with a napkin in tow, gently dabbing away the leftovers of Rinne's sloppily eaten fruit slices. Strawberry juice was smeared across the edge of his mouth, and Hiiro was diligent as always in cleaning it up.

Only the best for his nii-san.

It was only when Hiiro finally deemed Rinne to be clean and moved to take the empty, plastic tokusatsu bowl from his brother's lap that he noticed a very specific fact about its contents. The bottom of the dish was peppered in blue, little balls of sweetness that made him frown at their presence. He picked one up.

"Nii-san," he tried to press the blueberry to Rinne's mouth in hopes that he would eat it without paying attention, yet even as a child, Rinne wasn't stupid. He simply turned his head away and kept his gaze fixed on the television again, pointedly not making eye contact despite Hiiro's repeated efforts. "Nii-san, you need to eat these. They're good for you."

Only when he was sure Hiiro wasn't going to plop the blueberry in his mouth did he bother to grumble a cranky, "Don't want it."

Hiiro retracted his hand and stared silently at Rinne for a moment, and after taking in the form of his brother in oversized, cartoonish clothing, he quietly placed the fruit back in the bowl and took it away as planned. He didn't say anything, didn't try to force it. He simply pet Rinne's head with his free hand and pressed a chaste kiss to his crown before he wandered back off to the kitchen, leaving Rinne to curl up with the bee pillow plush in his lap.

When he returned, he had one of the blue sippy cups in his hands that Rinne keeps stored in the back of his cupboards. It was freshly washed and filled to the brim with a cold beverage, as shown through the beads of condensation decorating the outside. He settled himself back down next to the little and wrapped his arm around Rinne's shoulder, effectively tucking the other boy into his side. It came with much more ease than it had just a few years ago when Hiiro was younger and still trying to catch up to his brother's height and build. Once the two were settled in, he tugged the cup back out from where he had been holding it between his thighs. He laid his hand over Rinne's, carefully making it so he could safely slide the cup into his loose grip.

"Here," He said softly, his head tucked up against Rinne's. There was no point in speaking loudly here. "I brought you something to drink. You'll like it, I'm sure of it."

Rinne spared him an unassuming glance before accepting the cup and bringing it up to his mouth to take a sip. Even despite their earlier incident, the faith he had in Hiiro was unshakable. He trusted him. Until he tasted how the watered down lemonade in the cup tasted differently, and he finally fully turned his attention away from the television to give his caregiver a look full of scandal.

Hiiro laughed, loud and full of amusement. His fingers came up to card through Rinne's messy hair. Normally he would never have pushed Rinne's boundaries like that, but the both of them knew his refusal to eat the blueberries hadn't been a hard boundary. Not really. If it was, there would have been much more conviction in his actions, and Hiiro being allowed to press buttons like this was part of the agreement. He loved Rinne. He was allowed to take care of him, especially when in this form.

Besides, the both of them knew he liked the taste of the blueberry tinged lemonade. He would never have taken a second sip immediately after otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
